


Snuck in through the garden gate

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Episode four, F/M, Lots of Touching, Masturbation, Sneaky in the garden, Touching, What would have probably happened if that damn hottie Anthony hadn't walked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: What would have happened that night in the garden if Anthony had not found Daphne and Simon wrapped in each other's arms...
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	Snuck in through the garden gate

“Miss Bridgerton,” came a strong, commanding voice behind her.

Daphne froze and then finally turned, “What are you doing here?” She faced the Duke. “I thought you were leaving London.”

“I was.” He pauses. “I am. I came to say goodbye.”

“To who?” She asks, hoping it is her.

“To you,” he replied quickly.

“Your goodbye is wholly unnecessary,” Daphne walked closer to him. “We are not friends. We never were friends as you made abundantly clear,” she waved her hands. He had hurt her with his dismissal, but she would not show him that.

Simon looked truly apologetic, “And I am sorry for that.”

“Please do not apologize,” Daphne shook her head, slightly laughing. “I shall not be led once more by you from this direction to that. You are my friend, you are not my friend. You are… a rake, you are not a rake. You are sorry —“

“I am sorry!” He shouted, wanting to reach for her.

“Very well,” she said softly. “But you should know that your apology has absolutely no effect on my life. Nor does your leaving London.” She paused and looked at her hands, twisting her gloves. “I am marrying the prince. I shall be very happy indeed.”

“Will you be?” He asked, feeling his heart break into a thousand pieces at her admission. “Happy?”

Daphne gasped, “Why would I not be? Prince Friedrich is kind, and adoring. And he knows what he wants. He is a good man and he will make a wonderful father.”

Simon was overcome with emotions. “And so you truly believe him to be the man for you?”

Moving to stand closer to him, Daphne raised her voice, “How dare you question my choices! They are my choices to make, not yours! I do not question your choice to rake across the continent, forlorn and alone. I do not have to explain myself to you. I don’t owe you anything. He is perfect for me, I am going to be a princess!” She stamped her foot like a child. If Simon wasn’t so upset he might have laughed.

But instead he stood there, silent and still. Unable to make a sound.

“Are you going to say anything?” Daphne asked after several moments.

Silence.

“Then leave!” She shouted. When he did not move, she cried, “Ugh! Very well,” and dashed off towards the garden.

“Miss Bridgerton,” Simon said softly, unable to compose his voice after being scolded. “Miss Bridgerton,” he said again.

“Miss Bridgerton!” He shouted and ran after her, only wanting to explain himself.

The garden was dark, and he knew they should not be out here alone unchaperoned.

“Come back to the party! Stop walking!” He cried out after her. Daphne’s shoes clicked on the cobblestones.

She turned her head slightly to see him, “Stop… following me.”

“It is not safe out here,” he said. “I forbid you to go any further.”

“You cannot tell me what to do!” Daphne yelled and moved into the garden.

“Daphne!” He caught up to her, taking hold of her arm. “Will you not listen!”

Simon’s arm was warm through her glove, and Daphne gasped at his ferocity. She was angry with him, almost furious. But there was something about the burning expression in his eyes that caught her off guard and froze her to the spot. And then… he kissed her.

His mouth pressed down firmly against hers and Daphne was shocked. This was her first kiss. It wasn’t at all what she imagined… it was better.

Simon’s hand went to her face, pulling her closer and she felt her head go woozy as she lost her balance. All too soon, he pulled away, looking ashamed.

“My most sincere apologies,” he whispered.

The sound of the party traveled to them out in the garden, and Daphne briefly thought about what would happen were someone to stumble across them, but at this moment, all she wanted was Simon. She wanted his hands on her and she wanted the burning in the pit of her stomach to keep growing.

Daphne reached for him just as he reached for her and they collided. Mouths joined once again, and she let out a moan deep from her throat. This caused Simon to bite her lip tenderly. His hands began there way down her back, until resting on her bottom. Daphne should be pushing him away, but she drew him closer.

“Oh Simon,” she moaned as he bent his neck to place wet kisses to her collarbone. “Simon.”

He groaned, knowing this was wrong, but unable to stop himself.

“I want you,” he sighed and traced one finger along the smooth skin of her cleavage. “Badly.”

“Your Grace,” Daphne gasped as he dipped his fingers into her bodice and yanked it down, exposing her. The cool breeze made her nipples hard and stand at attention.

Daphne knew very little of what it was to truly be with a man, but Simon made her feel absolutely perfect and she never wanted him to stop. Her hands grabbed hold onto his jacket and pushed his head down to her breasts.

His lips eagerly took her nipple into his waiting mouth. She was so delicate, he didn’t want to break her.

Pressing her body closer, she arched her back, sighing as he sucked and licked. His tongue flicked against her hard bud, while his other hand squeezed her bottom. She wanted to take his clothes off, to rid themselves of these barriers.

But they were in the garden.

“Your Grace,” she moaned, trying to lift his head up. He did not respond, only he kept pressing kisses to her breasts.

“Simon!” She said more forcefully and this caught his attention. Slowly she pulled her dress up to cover herself. They were both breathing frantically.

“We should stop,” she finally said, staring at him. Staring at his lips.

He rested his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing a stray hair. “I know,” he muttered.

“We should…” Daphne said again, placing her hands on his chest. “But I do not want to,” she admitted.

“Anyone could see and you would be ruined,” Simon tried to argue mostly with himself as he began to gather the hem of her dress in his hands, exposing her bare legs to the night air.

“We are all alone,” she replied, tugging at his trousers. She could feel his arousal through them, and she wanted to see him, to feel him, to touch him.

“Daphne,” Simon sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’ve never wanted anyone so badly.”

“Sir,” Daphne smirked and looked into his eyes. “You have me. You have all of me.”

Knowing that they should stop and go back to the party, Simon shoved that voice to the side and kissed her. Her lips parted, welcoming his tongue in. Daphne was inexperienced, but she was also a fast learner. Her hands were pulling at his trousers, and a chuckle escaped his mouth at her persistence.

“I’ll help you,” he stroked her cheek. His hands settled on hers and he unbuttoned his trousers, letting them fall to the ground. His dress shirt now hung over his cock, which was hard for her.

A gasp.

Daphne had never seen a naked man before. Curious, she reached out and touched him. Simon groaned as her delicate hand wrapped around him in her exploration and discovery.

“Is this the average size?” She asked wondrously, twisting his cock in her hand.

“Well,” Simon smirked. “One could say I am above average in that department.”

Daphne’s eyes grew wide. Her mouth watered and she wondered why.

“Daph,” he moaned, placing his hands on her hips. “I want to show you everything.”

“Please,” she begged as she pressed her thumb against the head of his cock, feeling a wetness gather.

“But…” he sighed. “You deserve to be treated right. To have your first time with a man… your husband,” he corrected. “In a bed. Not out here in the dark garden.”

“I want you now,” she squeezed him, and pressed her body to his. The bodice of her dress fell down again and he eyed her breast.

“Then allow me to simply touch you,” his hand moved under her bunched up dress. “Just here,” a finger on her opening.

Stars flashed behind her closed eyelids as Daphne felt his finger press against her most intimate area. He had told her to touch herself, and she had. But this… this was a feeling so new to her. To be touched by someone else, someone that you had such strong feelings for.

“Simon, I can’t —“ she cried out, her hand pausing it’s work on his cock.

“I want to make you feel good,” he growled in her ear. “Desired.”

She was lost in his touch as he moved his long finger back and forth up her slit. She was wet. She heard it. Her body moved to his touch, and she began to grind her hips. After a few moments, she was able to resume touching him. Daphne wanted to make the Duke feel just as good as he made her.

Resting her head against his chest, she looked down to witness his hand touching her. He was now pumping two fingers inside of her. It looked most erotic and she would picture this moment when she was alone and in bed later that night.

Then she saw her own hand, stroking his cock. It had grown larger, and a fluid was leaking from the tip. Rubbing her thumb on the head, she gathered the wetness and moved her hand quicker on his length, encouraged by the sounds he made above her.

“Am I doing this right?” She asked.

“God yes,” he groaned and then kissed her.

Simon’s fingers entered her, stroking her from the inside out and he pressed his thumb on her clit, loving the squeals of pleasure that left Daphne’s lips. He wanted more than anything to put his cock inside of her. To stretch her and lay her down on the ground. It was taking everything in him to control his urges.

Daphne felt something grow inside her, and her legs became weak. Simon held her body up and pumped his fingers again as he bent down and captured her nipple between his lips, tugging and sucking.

“Simon!” She cried out, feeling like she was flying. Her body jerked, and she bit down on his shoulder to keep quiet.

It wasn’t long after he felt Daphne orgasm that Simon followed, spilling his seed in her small fragile hand.

He should feel ashamed, but it was only arousing. He had satiated the beast inside him, but he knew it would soon wake and demand more. More of her.

“Miss Bridgerton,” Simon sighed, kissing the tip of her nose. He released her dress, and pulled up his trousers.

“Your Grace,” Daphne checked her hair to make sure it was still in place.

“We should not have done that,” he shook his head. “I know better than to defile you like that.”

Reaching up to stop him from talking, Daphne placed her finger against his lips.

“There were two of us that participated in this,” she smiled. “Do not feel guilty, for I wanted this.”

“I do not think I can be near you now and not want you,” Simon admitted.

“We shall have to try,” Daphne giggled then, which made Simon laugh.

“Come,” he offered her his arm. “Let us return to the party as if nothing whatsoever has occurred.”

They walked back through the dark garden, smiling at each other as they shared in their secret, knowing that nothing would be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
